


Morning After

by HackedTig



Series: Post Its and Aftercare [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning After, Oneshot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: A typical morning after a long night filled with love for Angela and Hana.





	Morning After

The alarm clocks were shut off, as were ringers. Anything that could disturb the pair in the morning was not welcome. Despite the cool air and bright sunshine from the window, the pair remained mostly undisturbed. 

Hana was the first to really start to wake up, her metabolism begging her for something to eat with a low growl. The discomfort, of course, caused the gamer to stir, and cuddle up more to the bare front of her guardian angel. Her eyes opened only slightly, and she chucked with the sight she was presented with. _”Looks like I got carried away again.”_ Hana thought to herself as she moved one of her hands carefully. She softly dragged her fingers over several love bites that littered Angela’s shoulders, neck, and chest. A particular rough few were right on her clavicle, and over where Hana could faintly feel her pulse in her neck. 

A light giggle came from her lips, and she felt Angela move a little in her grasp. “Mm…” The tired Swiss was roused from her sleep with the noise and touch, and Hana found herself unable to contain any further. 

“Good morning, Angel.” Hana murmured softly, and kissed Angela’s chin. Yet another little noise came from Angela, and eventually, those soft blue eyes fluttered open, even if they were stuck a little closed.

“Mm… Guten morgen, Liebe…” Angela greeted her, and moved a hand to gently pet the soft, slightly tangled brown hair. 

Soft giggles were exchanged, and Hana rolled to be more on top of Angela, smaller hips fitting neatly on top of larger, plush ones. The realization of their bare closeness made Angela blush, and she smiled a little. Hana met her smile with a soft kiss to her lips, then another to her cheek, jaw, neck… and further down. Angela continued with some giggles, before pushing her lover’s face up from her chest, and brushed a thumb over her cheek. The remnants of her ‘war paint’ were still there, smudged with red lipstick mixed in. All over Hana’s body were various degrees of marks, some purely lipstick, and others from lips lingering just a little bit too long. They always did trade fairly. 

“Someone is still eager…” Angela said softly, smiling up at the younger soldier above her. 

A giddy smile covered Hana’s face. “Maybe I didn’t get enough dessert.” Hana responded softly, brushing some strands of hair free from Angela’s face. Another gentle kiss was pressed this time to Angela’s forehead, and Hana flattened herself on top of her angel. She nuzzled up into the crook of Angela’s neck, and felt her chuckle in response. 

“Then maybe we should get you something to eat…” Angela responded, brushing her fingers over Hana’s neck. A slight yelp, then soft pleased moan came from her lips, and Hana blushed in response. “

“H-Hey…” she murmured. “Don’t tease me like that….” 

Flattening out her hand to gently rub at her shoulders, Angela smiled. “What would my little bunny like for breakfast, hmm?” Angela asked her softly, letting Hana relax against her. A slight hum filled her chest, and a finger traced over Angela’s collar bone. 

“Hm… Fried eggs? Toast?” Hana suggested, and the doctor nodded.

“Sounds good to me, Liebe." A small kiss was delivered to the young soldier's forehead. "Hmm…. Will you hand me my panties?” 

“I don’t think you want those” Hana giggled, and she pushed herself up from the side of the bed, and climbed out. Angela watched with a gleeful interest as Hana swayed her hips, just enough to capture the doctor’s extended attention, until a pair of panties were thrown into her lap

\--- --- ---

Hana, now wearing one of Angela’s oversized shirts, sat on the kitchen counter next to the coffee pot as Angela got to work on the stove. Several eggs were cracked to cook in a skillet, and Angela offered up a small yawn as she watched them sizzle. 

The gamers gaze was fixed on her face, and down her body, the entire time she cooked. Angela always let her hips sway to some kind of rhythm. It was hypnotizing almost, and Hana could get lost in all of the motions. A soft giggle came from Angela as she continued to notice Hana’s staring. “Liebe, can I have my mug, please?” 

That managed to break Hana’s little fantasy, and she blushed slightly. She noised an acknowledgement, and turned. The coffee maker had poured its contents into a slightly faded, familiar cup, with a pair of wings and a red medical cross on it. The fading was the only sign of its age, and just looking at it made Hana smile. She handed the mug to Angela, who took a careful sip away from her pan. 

“Mm…” The soft hum of approval drifted. “Thank you… bread to the toaster?” 

“Will do” Hana responded, and hopped up from the counter. The bread was situated right next to the toaster as well, and after popping two slices in, she made her way back to Angela. She wrapped her arms around her abdomen, and bumped her hips into Angela’s plush behind. The doctor’s face showed embarrassment, but the smile showed adoration. 

“Almost finished, Liebe” She assured, and Hana hummed. She pressed her face in between Angela’s shoulder blades, and nuzzled the spot lovingly. A soft sigh told Hana that it was a welcome gesture, and she giggled. She shut her eyes for just a moment, taking in the feeling and leaning against her strong lover just a little more. 

The smell of food thick in the air kept Hana awake and on her feet, as did the distracted growl that rose over the sound of popping oil. Angela chuckled, and turned over her shoulder. “Someone really is hungry.” She said softly. 

Hana blushed into her angel’s shoulder blades, but she still kept giggling. “Sorry… love making gives a huge appetite. You know that~” Hana murmured softly, and moved to kiss the edge of Angela’s jaw, then nibble lightly at her earlobe. Angela giggled a little, as it was quite a welcome tickling feeling.

Still smiling, she bumped her butt into Hana’s hips behind her for a moment, just to capture her attention. “Go get the toast, silly” Angela responded softly. 

Just as she spoke, the toaster popped up in the few pieces Hana had put in. She whined in joke protest, and left Angela’s warm and inviting form for a few plates from the cabinets. One piece on each plate, Hana brought them back over just for Angela to shuffle three eggs onto one plate, and two eggs onto the other. She took the one with less, and kissed Hana’s forehead lovingly. The burner was shut off, and Angela pulled two forks out of a drawer. 

Hana hopped back up onto the counter as she took a fork from Angela, and eagerly started breaking up the eggs and shoving pieces into her mouth. Angela ate with a little more grace, and smiled up at Hana’s eagerness. Their breakfast was shared in peaceful loving silence, and Hana found her gaze once again roaming Angela’s body. Now with it all revealed to her, she found a few straggling bites along her thighs, and giggled into her toast. Catching her gamer’s little smile, Angela raised an eyebrow with a slightly cocky smile. “What’s so funny, Liebchen?” She asked. 

A smirk covered up her giggle just a bit, and her eyes moved back to Angela's face. “I really did get carried away, huh?” 

“No more than usual” Angela responded softly. “But, perhaps I did. There’s still a lipstick mark on your foot.” 

“Huh?” Hana tilted her head down and looked, raising both of her feet. There were in fact lip imprints over her calves, and one on her right foot. Giggling a little, she smiled back at Angela. “Mm, I think I’d like it if you did it a little more.” 

“Me, Ravishing you like this all the time?” Angela smiled into her eggs. “Hm… I’ll think about it. You’ll have to do something in return, though.” 

“Yeah? Like what?” Hana said, getting the gist of this little game. 

A thoughtful look graced Angela’s features. It was only there for a moment or two, before it was a delightful smile again. “You’re cooking breakfast next time. However you see fit~ And, a back rub.” 

“Before? Or after~?” Hana felt her question come as a gentle purr. 

“Let’s make the massage a starting point, and I’ll ravish you after I’m all warmed up” Angela smiled in response, and at the hungry look in Hana’s eyes, she set her mostly empty plate to the side. “Unless, you have something else in mind?” She said curiously. 

“Yeah.” Hana put her now clear plate down next to the stove, and hopped off the counter. Angela leaned back slightly, and let Hana approach openly with a soft smile. Fingers hooked into panties, and Hana pulled herself up closer to Angela’s face with quite the alluring gaze in her eyes. “Seconds” 

A hum made Angela appear to consider it, before she responded the complete opposite to how Hana expected. Picked up bridal style, Hana’s flirtatious approach was shut down by Angela pressing soft kisses into her neck, and carrying her to the living room. Settling in the loveseat, Angela held Hana close while she kept assaulting her in soft kisses. The light, butterfly kisses made Hana giggle and slightly moan under the touch. “Angela~” She lightly whined, and the doctor laughed and giggled into her neck. 

“Too much~?” she murmured in a tease. 

“Yeah.” Hana giggled, and nuzzled up against Angela happily. She settled her voice into a hum shortly after. “Okay. Maybe I’m not that hungry. Just cuddly.” The gamer murmured.

“That’s what I thought” Angela smiled, and delivered one more kiss to Hana’s cheek. “Lets just cuddle, alright?” 

Now it was Hana’s turn to have a thoughtful gaze, and she chuckled after. “Let's at least watch some sappy movie?” 

A nod came to that. “Let's watch some sappy movie, Hana.” 

Reaching for the remote, the younger soldier eagerly turned on the television to find something to her liking, while Angela held her close and smiled. Cuddled up and covered by a blanket at some point, the couple were comfortable in their sweetheart aura, letting nothing spoil their personal time together on this lazy Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I know I haven't been able to update Valkyrie's Game. I've had lots of personal things going on that unfortunately have blocked long trains of thought. However, shorter plots are typically easier to write out. It will hopefully get easier to find time for Valkyrie's Game again. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading if you did, and I very much appreciate any and all comments and suggestions~


End file.
